


День 34 - Похороненный заживо

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Он лежал на животе.





	День 34 - Похороненный заживо

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Он лежал на животе.

– Не шевелись.

Находясь в полудрёме, Джон услышал, как Шерлок что-то приглушённо шепчет ему в левое ухо. Открыв один глаз, но ничего не увидев, он решил другой не открывать.

Он не чувствовал левую руку, поэтому попытался переместить свой вес и перевернуться. Но что-то давило ему на спину и не позволяло сдвинуться с места. 

– Я попросил тебя не шевелиться. – Голос Шерлока зазвучал отчетливее.

Джон заворчал и снова попытался выбраться из-под тёплой тяжести. Рука Шерлока скользнула ему на плечо и прижала к кровати.

– Ты меня слышишь?

– Не совсем. Я не чувствую левую руку.

– Я чувствую. Она прижата к моему животу.

– Я должен её переместить, чтобы нормализовалось кровообращение.

– Прямо сейчас это не приоритетно.

– Ну хорошо, Шерлок. Но позволь мне повернуться.

– Нет.

– Это смешно. Сколько тебе? Пять лет?

– _Мне комфортно_.

– Как это мило...

– Ты всегда упрекаешь меня за то, что я мало сплю. Теперь, когда я сплю, ты опять не доволен.

– Ты не спишь. Ты разговариваешь со мной.

– Я вынужден. 

– Шерлок. Я обещаю, что ты сможешь снова на меня лечь через минуту. Пожалуйста, позволь мне перевернуться.

– Если ты настаиваешь.

– Я настаиваю.

– Прекрасно.

Вес исчез, и Джон лёг на спину. Спустя мгновение, когда Шерлок снова положил голову ему на плечо, Джон ощутил, что стали мёрзнуть ноги.

– Эй! А одеяло куда делось? Можешь лежать на мне сколько угодно, но красть у меня одеяло я не позволю!


End file.
